osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
U~Iriamu Shokushu
U~Iriamu Shokushu is a well known and respected student at Osaka Gakuin despite his sometimes smartass-ish nature. He is a third year who takes his work seriously and will protect the student population from harm. Appearance Shokushu looks a bit like your typical third year, he's quite tall and is slightly built but slender is more precise. His hair is dark brown and medium length in a messy and wavy fashion. He wears tinted oval glasses which he has to push up constantly. His skin is quite smooth and is considered to be one of the more handsome guys at school. Around his neck he wears a small necklace with two charms on it, one is a tiki style turtle and the other is an atlantis style squid. His usual attire is his Osaka Gakuin Academy uniform, but because he is on student council he wears a purple jacket. Personality Shokushu can be described in a few different ways. He is wise, smart, and very caring. He is also a smartass and can seem outlandish at times. Despite this he does display authority and leadership, which is why he is Student council president and is called on by the Academy principle for important matters. He can be a problem solver and usually thinks outside the box for ideas. Shokushu can be a very serious person if the situation calls for it, especially if it comes to the safety of the student body or the school's reputation. When he is around friends or freshman, he is more relaxed and his smartalic side comes out, which for him helps relieve the ideals of being an uptight student president. Shokushu is very secretive about his powers and where they come from. Barely anyone knowns of how he got them, while most know of what he can do to a certain extent. Powers Shokushu's powers can be defined as a Spiritual blessing, given to him by Chthulu, the dark whisperer, by reading the book knowledge that was written in the language of Chthulu. He was chosen as the inheritor of the dark whisperer's powers, though all of them are not discovered. Any time he uses his abilities, the air around him will shutter like waves in water and any specific areas of effect will also have the shutter. He has discovered three of his powers: *Telepathy: This power gives Shokushu the ability to manipulate the minds and thoughts of others, as well as use psychic powers to control the environment. When manipulating the minds of other's he can alter their thoughts and have them see what he wants them to see. Because it is not reality, any physical change or feeling that should occur woulld not. How effective the manipulation is based on how strong the mind is of the target. *Reality Augmentation: This power gives shukushu limitless possibilties, only limited by what his mind can imagine. With this power he can augment reality in any way, shape, or form, but will drain him of energy. The larger the augmentation the more energy it requires. During his practice with the power he has come up with several techniques that he uses most: **magical barriers of preferable look and size that prevent damage to those in or outside of barriers. **Tentacles of differing look that appear from shuttering areas in the air. The areas of effect are dictated by Shukushu's choosing. **Shokushu can use his powers conjuctively with his telekinesis in order to make the false reality the target is seeing more believable. He has not been able to reach a level to augment actual injuries but can cause some levels of pain from a distance. *Body manipulation: Shokushu has the ability to manipulate his body and change his form to an extent. He can grow extra limbs as well as alter the ones he has, either by extending, shortening, or changing how they look. Of the ones he's grown, he has 6 tentacles on his back which are large enough to use if need be but small enough to hid under his coat. He has also manipulated his tentacles to form functional wings. Backstory I~Iriamu Shokushu was born in Fukuoka, Japan. His father was a native of Japan who spent several years in the south of The United States while his mother was a bookstore owner in Fukuoka. His father was in America when Shokushu was born, but shortly returned when his son was about three. Shokushu spent most of his time in his mother's store when he wasn't at school. He learned to read at a young age, and when he wasn't helping his mom or school work, he was reading. It didn't really matter what it was, he just wanted to read. His father worked across town as an official, and would visit the shop when he could. Though he was around his mother more, Shukushu picked up more of his father's language, which from his time in the southern United States had gotten a Southern Accent. Shokushu picked it up quickly, and as he grew up the words "ya'll" and "ain't" as well as a few others were added to his vocabulary. As Shokushu entered elementary school, he knowledge continued to grow and he continued his normal life of helping around the bookstore and reading. He passed classes easily due to his abnormal amount of knowledge he had obtained from reading so much and was top of his class. His life was pretty normal till he reached middle school, when his life changed in a very odd way. Shokushu had always been a religious guy, saying thanks at every meal and visiting shrines often. However in his second year in middle school, he stumbled apon a book that someone had sold to his mother in her bookstore, He was eager to read it, especially since he'd never read it. Going to his usual spot in the library, Shokushu opened the book and tried to read it. He couldn't quite read it though, since it was in another language. Now, something like this wasn't going to stop him since he had spent countless hours before translating books from other languages like french and german with the aid of some of the other books in the shop. He went off to search for a language book that might help him translate, but found nothing to help him. Eventually he just started flipping through the pages of the unreadable book, frustrated at lack of the knowledge or resources of the language. He eventually came upon a page with a full page picture, a creature that resembled a squidman with wings. The picture made Shokushu recal something and after a lightbulb went off in his head, he made his way to the fiction section to find the books of a author by Lovecraft. He flipped through the pages to find the same language in certain areas. He grabbed any others that used the unknown langauge, and brought them back to the big book. It was after hours of looking and comparing that he could read the first paragragh: "With Mind wide open and spiritual want, The reader of this book will embrace a knowledge of ancient, with an expanse that will cover that of the sea we call the universe. Those who read this text will fulfil a prophecy of knowledge that when it is passed, will name a decendent of a whisperer." It was this moment that he continued to read, without help of the books next to him. It wasn't till his mother called that Shokushu had to stop, which left him with a headache the size of Japan. He hid the book in his bag and took it home to continue. It was the first time in his life that he stay up all night that night, still reading and that morning he was as awake as the sun. For three days he went without sleep, reading every chance he got till he finished it one night. Shokushu's head hurt something fierce and as he fell asleep he fell into a trance. His eyes opened to the site of a ocean below him, a voice surrounding him as large tentacles shrouded him in darkness. The next thing he knew, he was awake in the family pond at midnight. However, Shokushu was now not in the dark of what had happened. He had been blessed with the untapped abilities of the dark whisperer Chthulu. He exited the pond and scretched, all his joints popping and cracking as he made his way back to bed. The days following were odd at first, but became routine. He was reading two to three books a day and excelling even more in his classes. However, Shokshu's vision couldn't keep up as he needed glasses about a year later. Though his vision grew bad, Shokushu's knowledge of his powers grew as he began to experiement. He read books of Chthulu's powers, and practiced what his mind could muster. Eventually he learned how to augment reality slowly and steadily. To fix his vision, He got his glasses his last year in middle school, just around the time he learned how to use telekinesis. A year later he was asked to join one of the most presitgious academy's in Japan, Osaka Gakuin. He accepted and found that school was known for something even more than the high class education; the school was known for it's supernatural affiliation and Shokushu found himself loving every bit of it. During his first year there he began to read more as the school had a massive library. It was in his first year that he learned of Chthulu's inherit ability to change his form and after a year of intense training, Shokushu learned how to alter his body. He decided against it though and would only use it when needed. It was during his second year that Shokushu discovered more to his abilities, and began to embrace the ability to alter his body. Eventually he grew several large tentacles from his back, large enough that he could extend them when he desired, but small enought to hide behind his coat. Shokshu had everything he could want, and eventually climbed the ladder of success when one of his teachers asked him to go for Student council. He knew that his grades were exceptional and he was well known and took the challenge. In a close race, Shokushu was voted into office as Student Council President for the upcoming year as a third year. Now Shokushu is in his third year, and with the job of being Student Council president on his shouders, he intends on learning more of his abilities to make those before him proud and ensure his mark on the school. Relationships Ameji: friend Daniel: assigned person to watch and observe but is also seen as somewhat of a friend Trivia *Shokushu's technical last name "Shokushu" means tentacle in Japanese. *Shokushu's powers are actually taken from the powers that Chthulu have in his many references in culture and the writings of Lovecraft. *Shokushu does have a pet he keeps in his room. It's a demonic Octopus which was recovered from a routine visit to the Cooking club for having irregular club hours. The octopus does have Hypnotic tendencies, and has red eyes. Shokushu named it Lenny after another pet tentacle creature from one of his secret favorite internet celebrities. Gallery Category:Male Category:Character Category:Student Council Category:Arcane Category:Accepted Character Category:Ender's Tentacles Category:Student Category:Human